This invention relates to a guide for use with a hand saw and is particularly intended to be used as a guide in the cutting of timber, however may equally be used for cutting other materials, including plastics and metals.
Although skilled tradesmen can operate a hand saw so that they cut in a straight line both across the width and through the thickness of a piece of material, many semiskilled and unskilled people find this difficult to achieve. In the woodworking field there is a guide arrangement known as a miter-box which may be attached to a bench, or fitted in a vice, and will receive a length of timber. The miter-box usually provides a guide for the saw whilst cutting either at right angles or at an angle of 45.degree. to an edge of the piece of timber and in some instances includes 60.degree. and 30.degree. cuts. The disadvantage of these miter-boxes is that they are rather bulky and thus cannot be conveniently carried for use at different locations on a particular job. Also they require a vice or bench to support them when in use, and thus can only be used in specified areas where this auxiliary equipment is available.